Looperdimension Neptunia
by smx underground
Summary: With all the weird things happening to Gamindustri on a regular baises, Repeating the same events through eternity shouldn't be that big of a deal, right? (Part of the Infinite Loops Project over on SpaceBattles and conforms to their rules and canon.)


Before we get to this, a few Basics to take care of:

Every piece of published original fiction exists as its own universe in the Multiverse contained within Yggdrasil, which has broken. Until it is fixed, everything is held in stasis via Time Loops to keep it from getting worse. Projected completion date for the repairs is Infinity. The Infinite Loops is the story of various characters from the universe caught up in the Time Loop, as they deal with the problems caused by having Infinite Time on their hands. Shenanigans ensue.

Of course, there are a few rules as to how the time loops work;

One person in a Loop, Neptune in this case, is an Anchor. They are the person who first starts time looping.

There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one.

The standard pattern for a loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or the anchor dies.

To be Awake is to be aware of the time loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.)

The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular loop.  
Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality.

Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.)

Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy.

And lastly, This is a community project from the SpaceBattles forum. All Snippets that are not mine will be marked with the original authors and all snippets are posted with permission.

So, without further ado: I present to you, the Macrocosm of Nonsense known as the Hyperdimesion Neptunia Time Loops.

* * *

1.1 (ScyBlade)

Purple Heart Woke Up.

' _What, why am I here again, tied up in Gamindusty Graveyard? Last I remember, we were still rebuilding from Rei's attack. Is this the Legendary New Game Plus?_ '

"Compa, IF."

"Don't worry Neptune, we'll get you down." If replied reassuringly.

Compa adds, "You'll feel better shortly."

Neptune, or her CPU self - Purple Heart, disagreed. Last time, the Sharicite they brought only freed her sister, Nepgear/Purple Sister. She reached down within herself to find any strength that might equal freedom. The CPU Memory, I shouldn't have that yet, even in New Game Plus. "Nnnyargh!" Purple Heart screamed as she accessed the power within the CPU Memory.

"NEPTUNE!" was Compa's worried scream.

"I'm alright." reassured Purple Heart. "I'll distract Judge, you free the others."

"Oh, what's this?" someone questioned. "Here I was minding my own business waiting for some to fight, and I find that one of our prisoners has escaped. That won't do. But at least it means that I, CFW Judge, will get to hurt someone."

CFW Judge loomed over Purple Heart.

"I'll use Neptune Break!"

For all the power of Neptune's/Purple Heart's EXE Drive Attack, 'Neptune Break', it failed to uphold her usual boast of 'I'll break the enemy, and the Game!'

"Hehehehahaha, was that supposed to hurt? It mostly tickled." boasted CFW Judge.

"No, breaking myself free must've drained enough power that I couldn't hurt him, even though I'm... wait I am level 99. Well, we still have a chance." Purple Heart glanced over to Compa and IF. They had gotten Nepgear down. Warning, "Nepgear, you're probably too weak to hurt him right now, use the Sharicite to blind him so we can get away!"

"What, oh oh, roger." Nepgear worriedly replied.

"Arrrgh, MY EYES!"

Later, at Planeptune's Basilicom.

"Welcome back everyone." welcomed Histoire, Oracle of Planeptune. "I am pleased you were able to rescue both Neptune and Nepgear. How are you feeling you two?"

"Mondo confused, Histoire." was Neptune's succinct answer.

"Is this related to the memories you have that should not be there?" questioned Histoire.

"What the Goodness?" replied Nepgear.

"Not just the mems, but I also have something that I shouldn't have. It's called a CPU Memory."

"What's a CPU Memory, Neptune?" asked IF.

"In another Gamindustry, let's call it Ultradimension, CPU Memories turn ordinary girls into CPUs That or monsters. Mostly monsters. It's kinda needed to use my CPU form in the Ultradimension." Neptune shrugged.

"Let us discuss what you remember. It might shed some light on why there is more to you now than my records indicate."

*Many hours later, after a thorough interrogation (nothing less would get everything important out of Neptune)*

"We should've had you transform into Purple Heart, this would've been done hours ago." complained IF.

"Darn tootin'. Should've thought of that hours ago, then I wouldn't have been so tortured." cheerfully added Neptune.

"Nonetheless, this is an unprecedented situation." Histoire noted. "As I am a Tome, I have near perfect record of all that has transpired in Gamindustry since my birth. Furthermore, the Legendary New Game Plus would only leave you with the strength you had gained in the previous iteration, plus any items your team had collected. Your memories would not have returned, nor would only the items connected to you have returned. Instead, it appears that some part of you is existing outside of time."

"Well, until we figure out what's going on how about-" "We are not calling this 'New Game Plus'. It's innaccurate, and too long. I say we call it a Time Loop" IF cut off Neptune.

"Sorry Neptune, but I do agree with IF on this one." apologized Nepgear.

"Well, let's get started on fixing everything. We know what we need to do, so let's do it." Compa cheerfull suggested.

"And we should implement some of those ideas you picked up in the Ultradimension." suggested IF.

"I will begin implementing the Scout System. It should only take 3 Days to get it started." agreed Histoire.

"It's always three something with you, Histoire." grumbled IF.

"So we get Nepgear back in the groove, then save Purple Disk." Neptune started planning.

"We'll flesh out the plan more later." suggested IF.

* * *

1.2 (Scyblade)

"Nyargh!"

"Oomph."

"Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge!" cried out Compa.

"Looks like you remember too huh, Nepgear?" questioned Purple Heart.

"The Ultradimension, yes."

"Nice. We'll distract Judge. Compa, If, rescue Green Heart!"

"Why shouldn't we rescue them all?" asked Compa.

"The Sharicite might only have enough juice to rescue one of them, so she's probably recommending who we should focus on. Given that Leanbox doesn't have a CPU Candidate, this makes sense."

"Oh, Ok."

Not only does this plan turn out to prevent Leanbox's Oracle, Chika, from being captured, but it also causes Green Disk to be at Leanbox's Basilicom when the heroines arrive. Which short-circuits a lot of problems down there. They would have to go out of their way to convince Cave and .5PB to join up though.

* * *

1.3 (Scyblade)  
Nepgear was worried. In all previous NGP's, Neptune remembered every game from the start. Now? She not only didn't remember any of the previous games, she also dual wielded swords, and occasionally used a gun. Oh, and her CPU form's base parts looked different. She hoped her big sister loaded her previous data soon.

*Knock Knock*

"I'll get it!" declared Compa. And she quickly put words to action.

On the other side of the door was one of the Neptune clones (in her CPU form, in which she is known as Purple Heart) that normally showed up at this point.

Oh please, oh please, oh please don't be the one that loaded Neptune's data. Nepgear thought worriedly.

"Who's this?" asked the unawake Neptune.

"Really Neptune, do you not recognize your own face?" asked someone in an exasperated tone.

"Owie, did she just attack me?" exclaimed Neptune.

"If we just stay calm, we can take her." Nepgear assured them.

*Slash thud bing dissolve"

"Sup!" welcomed a new Neptune, from behind where the Purple Heart clone had been.

"Neptune?" someone quietly asked.

"Local Neptune, here to help." stated the newly arrived Neptune.

"Uh, not to complain, or anything, but how did you take out that other Neptune so quickly?" asked Noir.

"Well, seems some memories came to me. And it was like I loaded some previous game saves." answered Awake!Neptune. Her wink to Nepgear confirmed that her words carried a second meaning.

"Wait, does this mean that both Neppies are CPUs?" Plutia asked in a confused manner. To which Awake!Neptune answered by transforming. The fact that she only had one sword kept everyone from panicking.

"So, does anyone know where that fake Purple Heart came from?" asked Noir. "Uh, not you local Neptune, the one you took out."

"Oh, her? The last of the Seven Sages was Tari Island's CPU once upon a time. When she regained her memories, she also regained access to her CPU powers. Which includes making copies of any CPU she knows of." Awake!Neptune explained.

"Ahem, it would appear that we owe the other dimension's Neptune an apology." stated Histoire.

"Huh, why?" Noir queried.

"Because we all thought her local self would've starved to death by now." replied Nepgear.

Apology accepted. Neptune (both of them) thought.

The Loop continued for a few months after they took care of the version of Rei Rights from the Hyperdimension. Who they had to fight after the one from the Ultradimension. Sadly, neither Neptune nor Nepgear were any closer to figuring out why they kept going through the repetitions of their lives.

* * *

1.4

[Neptunia/Sailor Moon]

Saturn Awoke walking alongside two girls. Accessing her In Loop Memories, their names were IF and Compa. And she was named Saturn. It would be unimaginative, if she wasn't on a quest to rescue the CPU Purple Heart, AKA Neptune, and her little sister Purple Sister, AKA Nepgear. Who, apparently were supposed to be her big sisters this Loop. She sent out a Ping, and got one in return, with a secondary single indicating the one who Pinged was currently less than even a spirit. Ouch, she'd have to look into that, and see if it could be undone.

Ever since she Awoke, she had noticed IF giving her shifty looks. It was as if the girl wasn't certain about Saturn. Compa, she was treating like the old friend her memories said they were. And then they stopped.

It was a collection of wires, making a wall. Contained within were not only her in loop sisters, but the other three CPUs. She felt like she just got an achievement in bondage just looking at them. A blidinng light, and her sisters were free. Weak, but free.

"Well, this makes things easier." noted IF. She was looking at Nepgear with some suspicion, but she definitely recognized Neptune. Or should it said Purple Sister and Purple Heart?

"And who are you?" Purple Heart asked of Saturn.

"My name's Saturn, big sis. And we're here to rescue you." Saturn answered.

"Big sis? That's new." Purple Heart responded, as though that detail was new to her, and unexpected. "IF, Compa, use the Sharicite on Green Heart. The other two have CPU candidates to cover for them, and the Sharicite you have is only strong enough to save one of them."

"You say that likes there's no time, Neppy." Compa responded.

"There isn't." replied a menancing voice.

"CFW Judge. Hurry, we'll buy some time, but it won't be much." exclaimed Nepgear. "We're too weak still to do anything more than a few moments."

"Don't worry Nepgear. I've got this." Saturn calmly stated. Time to try out this Loop's transformation.

Saturn pulled out a crystal shaped like a power symbol, and put it to her chest. A bright light, a transformation sequence, and she was in her CPU form.

"Oh, a new CPU huh? Well I bested all of these CPUs trapped here in one fight. What makes you think you can take me?" boasted Judge.

"I'm not like them. I have one purpose, silencing my enemies. They have more purposes, so some of their power is distributed to things other than fighting." Saturn stated as if that was a simple fact. One she didn't like.

Not wanting to give him time to prepare, she performed her strongest available Skill. "Silence Glaive Surprise!" And with one motion, Saturn brought low Judge.

"You, what power is this? How? What are you?" And with that statement, CFW Judge was Silenced, sent to the moment between Death and Rebirth.

"What the Goodness?" was all Purple Sister could say.

"What did you do to him?" asked Purple Heart.

"I'll explain when we get to the Basilicom. No point in explaining things multiple times." Saturn replied. "Why aren't getting them down?" she reminded IF and Compa.

"Oh, right." IF noted.

"Iffy, do you think we can save all of them, now that we have time?" Compa cutely asked.

"I doubt it." answered Purple Sister. "It doesn't appear large enough to contain enough Shares for three CPUs, let alone the five it was intended for. And it likely will release all the Shares it contains at once, so just one."

"Say, Saturn any clue why me and Nepgear keep getting New Game Plus?" inquired Purple Heart.

"Neptune... Basilicom, ok?" was Saturn's exaspereated reply.

Later, after having just arrived at the Basilicom.

"Welcome back everyone." the fairy-like Histoire said. "It is a pleasure to see you all back in decent shape. However I feel I must inquire in to something." Turning to Saturn, "Why are my records of you in a different format than the others?"

"It likely has to with why others have more data than they should." Saturn replied.

"You mean IF?" inquired Histoire.

"Um, Histoire, I understand you want to protect Neptune and Nepgear from any harm I might represent. But you forgot how Neptune is. And you may have outed IF in the process." explained Saturn.

"As all three do in fact have more data than they should, you are likely correct." replied Histoire.

With hands to head, "Histoire, I hadn't said anything for a reason, couldn't you have lied about me?" IF complained.

"My apologies. Just like Neptune, I did fail to take into account your personality. However, your records also possess other inconsistencies that I wanted explained." Histoire quietly explained.

"Oh, perhaps she's from a different version." Nepgear theorized. "What do you remember about your first playthrough?"

"Well, first of all, I'm a follower of Lady Vert. And I remember all four CPUs giving up their status as goddesses." IF recalled.

Neptune nods. "Been there a few times. So Saturn care to explain what's going on?"

"Sure, just give me a moment to pull out my tools." explained Saturn.

After the explanation.

"Any questions?" asked Saturn.

"I do have a few, like why should we bother with a Subspace Pocket when we have our inventories?" replied Neptune, clearly not wanting to do the work for a Pocket.

"Well, as you've explained, some things won't go into your inventory." explained Saturn. "Also, your inventory is shared by everyone in your party. If you want to keep some things quiet, or personal, you'd want a Pocket."

The explanation would continue, and plans were made for the Loop.

Later, where the last bit of the CPU Uranus was located.

"Papa, what happend?" asked Saturn.

Uranus could only sigh in response. Sadly, they couldn't restore her this Loop. And she wanted her Neptune!

Shortly after entering the Ultradimension, they received a Ping.

"Hello Pluto. Enjoying yourself?" asked Saturn.

"Immensely, too bad I can't take my new little friend with me." Pluto responded.

"Yeah, if I could take Little Histy with me, I so would." Neptune replied.

In Ultradimension Leanbox

"So do you accept being my Little Sister?" asked the local version of Vert, AKA Green Heart.

"I do." was IF's reply.

She made a lovely Green Sister. Too bad it didn't make up for the experience edge the older Loopers had.

Three years after the defeat of Hyperdimension Rei Rights.

"I should've asked this earlier, but how long does your Loop last for?" asked Saturn.

"Usually not this long." Nepgear responded. "We usually get a few months after Rei Rights, with the occasional extra two years where the others on our team go on a multi-dimensional trip to help out other versions of us. We group those under the Re;Birth tag."

"But not this long?" responded Saturn. "Maybe you're getting an expansion."

"That would explain why we've been reduced in levels again." Neptune noted.

"What?" Nepgear responded.

"You're right." Saturn noticed from the menu screen. Loops based on Video Game rules sure had handy features.

"So the basic CPU form isn't enough?" stated Saturn. "Well, It's a good thing, that's not my only option." She pulled a wand out of nowhere. "Saturn Planet Makeup!"

"What? How do you have another form?" exclaimed Affimojas. "No matter, one next generation CPU still isn't enough to take me."

"So if we have another power source, we can change into a more powerful state. And then beat you." noted Noir.

"Then it's a good thing we brought that power source." S-Sha stated as she entered the room. "This is a Mega Share Crystal. All four CPUs should be able to use it."

Meeting Ultradimension Neptune was nice. Uzume as well, though her gift was probably getting locked down. The Gold Third members had issues that needed to be dealt with. Kurome, AKA Evil Uzume, they could've done without. Nepgear was looking forward to her next Loop Awake, Neptune promised to give her a shot at the NEXT form.

* * *

1.5

[Hyperdimension Neptunia X RWBY]  
Weiss took a drink from a ramune bottle as she relaxed on the picnic blanket underneath her.

"You okay?" her current companion asked, after wolfing down a plate of pudding like Ruby attacking a plate of cookies. Weiss was starting to notice that there were a lot of similarities between the two anchors.

"I think I'm doing okay, Neptune."

The younger (looking) girl chuckled nervously, "Yeah sorry about the rude Awakening, This kind of Variant sort of always starts out like that."

"No, no, I'm used to Waking up mid-battle," Weiss assured, "Although, I do want to thank you for the save, back there."

Neptune casually put her hands behind her head, "No Biggie, just doin' my job as the Anchor of these loops. We don't get many visitors here, so I try to help them whenever they pop up."

Neptune then sat up and crossed her legs and looked Weiss straight in the eyes with her best "Serious Business Face". Which, being Neptune, wasn't that great.

"Alright, since we're at the beginning of this Loop, here are a few things to note: First off, If you had looped in as anyone else, I would tell you to go out and have fun, but since you're replacing Blanc for this Loop, you're gonna have to run Lowee. Blanc would kill me if I let her country fall to ruin even if it was just for a Loop."

Weiss nodded, She had her loop memories, she could handle whatever running a country entailed in this world.

Neptune then sighed heavily, something that even Weiss found odd. It was like she went from Eleven to One in a second.

"Second," Her voice caught some, This seemed to be the bigger rule, " There may come a time when…. When… Well there might be a point when everything seems to point to 'Kill them all'. I'm not saying that you're the type to do that, but there might come a time when that comes up as a solution…"

Neptune took in a breath, trying to calm herself, "Just, you know, we all agree when we're all Awake… No Conquest endings… And… even if we're not Awake…. We try to stop it…"

Weiss nodded her head, "I completely understand."

Neptune pepped back up, "Alright, So, at this point, I'm just waiting for my friend, Compa, to find me and start my Adventure. I usually have Amnesia in this variant, but I kind of prefer to scare the panties off of Noire and Vert if they aren't super hostile. Let me tell you, nothing is more hilarious than seeing Lonely Heart begging me not to retaliate. Wanna come with?"

Weiss thought about it for a bit, "I think I'll head off to my country, Office work kind of sounds relaxing compared to what I'm dealing with back home."

"Alright, See ya soon, Weissy"

Weiss rolled her eyes at the nickname, transformed, and flew off, it would be a nice time to get used to these goddess powers. Little did Weiss know,though, that in Lowee at least, her office was anything but peaceful.

Weiss's eye twitched. It turns out that the Twin Terrors of Lowee have accomplished something that no one in the Multiverse has ever done. The have managed to make a Looper count time in weeks again, and they made 2 weeks feel like one thousand loops.

If it wasn't the careless vandalism of the Capital City of Lowee, it was the wanton destruction of the Basilicom. Sometimes they would even draw on some official government papers in crayon. The Kicker? They weren't even Awake.

Finally, Weiss had enough. While the two were playing in her office and leaving a trail of destruction in their wake.

"YOU TWO ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!" Weiss screamed while her right eye glowed a familiar Red.

"Huh, About time Big Sis snapped," Ram commented.

"I was worried that we broke her." Rom added.

Weiss smirked and chuckled evilly, "Fortunately for you two, I'm used to Trouble."

"... Big Sis?"

Rom hugged her twin tightly, "I think we did break her…"

"Oho… I'm working just fine…" Weiss purred, if one didn't know any better, they'd say she Looped in as Iris Heart, " MINA! Clear my schedule, I'm taking the Twins on a field trip…"

Weiss smiled, she was going to teach these twerps just what it meant to be part of an elite family. The same way Winter taught her.

* * *

With her Adventure over and Histoire rescued, Neptune was killing time until her next big adventure (Which was actually her sister's) in the best way she knew how: Playing videogames in her Basilicom while her country fell into ruin around her.

Shortly after rescuing Histoire, Nepgear awoke. Which in this case just meant that she had a little bit more context to Neptune's nonsense.

"Sis?" Nepgear called.

"What is it, Nep Jr.?" Neptune answered, her eyes never leaving the TV screen, "I'm just about to beat Salty at level 10."

"Um, Well, Miss Weiss is here to see you."

Neptune straightened up, "Weissy? I haven't seen her since the loop started!"

There was a pause as Neptune tried to decide what to do: Pause and greet Weiss but lose all momentum against the Boss, or look like even more of a shut-in by telling Nepgear to send them in and catch her playing video games. A grave choice indeed.

Neptune pushed the pause button, and then jumped off her couch to greet her guests.

She wouldn't regret it.

Weiss was there with the Twins, but there were some glaring differences between the girls in front of her now and the Twin girls she's been Looping with.

Ram, having the longer hair, had styled it into a side tail not unlike the visiting Looper.

Rom settled for having her hair tied into a mini-bun,again, not unlike a certain Schnee sister.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Purple Heart," They both said in unison.

"Oh. My. Nep." Neptune gasped, "What did you do?"

"Oh, I just taught them how to properly hold themselves as Goddesses." Weiss said serenely.

"... Jr., Pocket Gear me."

Nepgear handed Neptune the N-gear from her Pocket. Neptune then proceeded to take as many pictures as the N-gear's storage would allow.

"Blanc is gonna Flip when she sees this."

* * *

1.6

If one were to talk to any Looper, most would tell one about their favorite prank to play on the Un-Awake and the Non-Looping.

Neptune's was variant specific, Everytime she Woke up in a Re;Birth variant, she would forgo the whole "Amnesia" Schtick and do something more… Devious…

IF would warn her to stay transformed in West Wind Valley if she wasn't awake, and Then… It was Showtime.

"Well hello, Black Heart…" Purple Heart said sweetly.

First hit, Noire did not expect Neptune to remember. Her bravado was weakened.

"So, you remember me?" Black Heart challenged.

"Well of course I remember you," Purple Heart still had a sort of too sweet quality to her voice, like she was the wrong Planeptune CPU to use that tone of voice,"How can I forget someone who attempted to Murder me?"

Second hit, Neptune was holding a grudge, Noire's mask started to crack.

"W-well I guess it's up to me to finish the Job then!"

"I have been training, do you think you can do it alone?"

Noire started shaking. Neptune thought that now was a good time to administer the killing blow. She rested her sword on Black heart's neck.

"Go on, come and have a go, if you think you're hard enough."

Noire immediately un-transformed and bowed deeply to the ground.

'A more submissive Noire… Interesting,' Neptune thought to herself.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryIwon'teverdosuchacowardlythingagainjustdon'tkilllmemycountryneedsme-"

Noire's groveling was interrupted by hearty laughter that got higher pitched as Purple heart undid her own transformation.

"Haha, Oh relax, I wasn't really going to kill you!"

Noire sat up clearly shocked, she then coughed and regained her composure, " Um, yes, well…. As it so happens… there is something in Lastation that I could use your help with…"

Noire was the easiest to get with this. She would get flustered to varying degrees. Vert would sweat a little but maintain her composure. Blanc took it as a challenge, Always. Neptune doesn't prank Blanc anymore. After that, there were no hard feelings and the loops would continue as usual.

* * *

1.7

"How do they do it, Gear?"

The violet haired girl tilted her head at her current companion in paperwork.

"Vert and Nep do nothing but play video games and yet their shares aren't any worse for wear!."

Nepgear stole a look at the chart in front of her showing Planeptune's steady fall in shares. IF just groaned.

"Don't look at me like that. You know as well as I do that once Nep goes on an adventure and defeats the World Ender of the game that your shares will outshine everyone else's again."

Nepgear just shrugged and continued to sign papers.

"I guess I knew what I signed up for when I became Green Sister."

Nepgear looked up from her paperwork, "If you don't mind me asking, How does Vert go about naming you her candidate?"

IF Shrugged, "It's... variable. Usually she'll just do a small ceremony announcing me. It gets … Interesting, if she's been super desperate… like, It'll vary between her giving me her Sharicite to 'bond' with to me going through some kind of trial. And then there were some, um, 'Ceremonies' that were just plain weird…"

IF Shuddered at the coming memory.

* * *

She found herself strapped to a table that had a large aquarium surrounding it. Her Mouth was covered by an oxygen mask and the aquarium was being sealed above her. Outside, she saw Vert covered in a green Cloak with the hood up.

"I'm sorry, Iffy," Vert said, "But this is the only way I could think of to get the shares to bond with you."

Now, IF in her looping did get a CPU memory from Ultradimension, however revealing that at this point would lead to more questions and a bigger headache than this… If only slightly.

* * *

"Now, once I get the Share energy in there with you and it starts bonding to you one of two things will happen: One, you will become a full fledged CPU with all that it implies, or Two: You will become a crazed Monster bent on destruction and you will have to be put down."

If IF wasn't looping and was sure that she didn't become a monster from her own CPU memory, then that prospect would have freaked her out a bit.

"Chika, Dear, do you have the Sharicite?"

"Of course, Great Leader, Darling." The Oracle said lightly more chipper than she should have been in this situation.

Vert put the crystal in the apparatus, "Well then, Let's start the experiment.."

"Experiment!?" Nepgear gasped.

"Yeah, I guess they didn't figure out full CPU conversion in that Loop and … well let's say Leanbox was on the bleeding edge of that research. Honestly, I'm just surprised that I didn't leave that one without a belt."

"Goodness… Well, Let's hope that that was just one Loop…"

IF nodded as the two got back to their paperwork. She didn't have the heart to tell her that it happened at least 8 more times after that.

* * *

1.8

[Hyperdimension NeptuniaX RWBY]

IF considered the Blood haired Girl eating a plate full of cookies in front of her. Said Girl dressed enough like Neptune, save for the penchant for red and black. IF sighed.

"So… Let me get this straight, Ruby."

Ruby nodded.

"You led the CPU's escape from the Gamindustri graveyard-"

"Why does this Loop start out with us being captured?"

"Because what happens before is highly loop variable- Let me finish: You single handedly defeated ASIC using nothing but a scythe-"

"Hey!" Ruby shot back, " Crescent Rose is much more than just a scythe! She's my little girl, and she's also a gun!"

IF decided to ignore that, "-And a pack of, and I quote, 'war corgis'."

"Well I haven't used them in awhile, so I thought, 'Why not'?"

"And it doesn't even feel like Nep is gone."

IF Sighed and stood up, "Well that's my Report done, I'm going to Leanbox to get announced and make B-Big Sis' Day… again. Don't burn down Planeptune."

"Aw… Iffy, I would never try to burn my country down."

"Nothing has changed at all" IF muttered as she left the basilicom.

Ruby leaned back in her chair, still munching on her cookies and going through her loop memories in a little bit more detail. One such detail made her eyes light up. She then sped to one of the rooms in her Living Quarters and kicked the door down.

Her little sister for this loop ,An unfortunately Unawake Nepgear, was at her workbench drafting some blueprints when the commotion alerted her to the Guest Anchor's appearance.

"Big Sis? What's going on?"

Ruby smiled ear to ear, "Nepgear, I know what we're gonna do today!"

* * *

When Nepgear Woke up, she felt two pings in response to her own. While Neptune was a Given it was good to see IF Awake- Wait…- According to her loop memories, Neptune wasn't here at all! This Ruby person must be a guest Anchor. She sorted through more of her her memories and started blushing, Ruby spent a lot more time with her than Neptune usually did and helped her create a lot of things.

"Um… Miss Ruby?"

Ruby smirked, "Oh, it's 'Miss Ruby' now? Not 'Big Sis'?"

Nepgear blushed harder, " Um, well it's just that I really did enjoy our time together… But, you're just here for the Loop…"

Ruby draped an arm around Nepgear, "Gear, one funny thing about Loops is that Family becomes what you make of it. One of my sisters is actually my sworn enemy in baseline."

"Um… What?"

"What I'm saying is we can still be sisters even when the Loop ends, if you want too"

Nepgear looked away, "I-I'd Like that…"

Suddenly an explosion took them out of the moment as the two of them remembered the situation at hand. A Giant Mech with four scythes coming out of it was razing the ever loving nep out of Planeptune.

"Oh yeah," Nepgear said, "Why did we think the Nepgeardam was a Good idea?

" Because the Nepgeardam Rose is unbelievably awesome!" Ruby cheered.

The door behind them opened up to reveal a very tired IF, wearing a green version of her longcoat, tattered in battle.

"RUBY, YOU DUNCE!" She cried.

"Oh man, it's been a while since somebody called me that in earnest."

"What was the last thing I said to you a week ago?" IF asked crossing her arm.

"To not burn down Planeptune?"

"And what did you do?"

Ruby hesitated, "Burn down Planeptune… But I swear It was because I was only Bonding with my Little Sister!"

That only served to incense The Leanbox Candidate even more.

Another explosion rocked the Land of Purple Progress. IF Sighed.

"Damn it, I'm going to have to Transform"

Nepgear's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly at that.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Gear, I'm mad at you too!"

Naturally, Nepgear did no such thing. IF was then covered in a Column of light. In her place was a girl wearing a white cybernetic body suit covered by a Green Translucent cape. Her Green hair was tied into a side tail and her eyes were a bright red which only served to enhance the fury in them.

"I shall Slay this foul beast for the glory of Leanbox" Green Sister bellowed dramatically.

Upon hearing a snicker from Ruby, She glared at the two Loopers and added, "And Once I am done Slaying your foul creation, I shall kill thou both one hundred times!"

Ruby fell to the ground laughing while Nepgear turned away and giggled into her hands.

"It's good the two of you see good humor in this, because I was not jesting."

Green Sister, aka, IF took to the sky while the two looping sisters were too caught up in their mirth.

* * *

1.9

[Phineas and Ferb x Hyperdimension Neptunia X RWBY]  
Candace Woke up after getting her mom to agree to let her be in charge, (conditionally). She received a handful of Pings so she could guess who was Awake. Everything was in order so the next thing to do was to go outside and say…

"I'm in charge… conditionally"

Candace faltered on that last word because what she saw was not her brothers but two younger girls. One girl was dressed in black and red and had dark red hair that got lighter as it went on. The other girl was clad in a white and purple school uniform with long light purple hair on her.

"Did one of the conditions involve Moose?" The Red haired girl, Ruby, asked while drafting some blueprints.

"No… That's next time," Candace sighed and shook her head, "Visiting Loopers…. Whatever, Carry on."

"Alright, Talk to you later!" Ruby waved enthusiastically, "So, Gear, Did you get the Supplies?"

Nepgear gave her a Thumbs up.

"You're really going to commit to this bit, huh?"

Nepgear smiled warmly in confirmation.

"And here I thought you were the saner one."

* * *

1.10 (Black Omochao)

[RWBY/Red Vs Blue/Yo-kai Watch/Fairy Musketeers/Skullgirls/Hyperdimension Neptunia]

"Okay! Large, confusing, family diagram/history time!" Ruby exclaimed, pulling down a large chart from a wall in the Xiao Long/Rose household, all occupants let out groans, "Oh come on don't give me that, it'll be fun!" Ruby was currently an adult, in her twenties, the Loop having started later than normal.

"Can't we just talk to each other?" Cinder asked plainly.

"Nope! This is important!" Ruby shot back, before going back to the diagram and began pointing at parts of it, "Okay, so it all starts here, when dad decided it was a good idea to sleep with his teammate, Qrow Branwen, who is a girl this Loop!"

"Did somebody make reference to me?" Taiyang asked, coming into the room, only to be baffled at the sight of Ruby's chart.

"Not in a way you'll find pleasant," Cinder grunted.

"Anyway, this led to the unexpected pregnancy that gave birth to Cinder Fall Xiao Long! Why Qrow did not seem to mind when Taiyang then went on to marry her sister, is a mystery for another time!" Ruby chuckled a little, Taiyang let out a sigh, edging his way back to the kitchen, "Taiyang and Raven then had a pair of twins; Yang Xiao Long, and Dexter Grif Xiao Long!"

"How come I don't get a middle name?" Yang questioned, Grif shrugged, letting out a yawn in the process.

"However, shortly after the birth of the twins, Raven Branwen abandoned her family to return to her bandit tribe, though she did still secretly keep tabs on them," Ruby nodded, Yang crossed her arms plainly, "Despite being on his own with three kids to take care of, Taiyang couldn't help but take in an orphan faunus boy that showed up one day, looking through the trash for food, this boy, despite claiming to have no name of his own, would later come to be known as Val Xiao Long!"

"Yes, yes, is there a reason for this, I've got steak to eat," Val growled from a corner of the room where he stood beside a bored looking Akazukin.

"Please hold all questions until after the presentation is complete," Ruby lightly chided, before continuing, "Taiyang would later get together with his last teammate; Summer Rose, together they would miraculously be blessed with another set of twins; myself, Ruby Rose, and my twin sister; Akazukin Rose!"

"Zukyun!" Akazukin held a fist up happily at her name being mentioned, but quickly went back to looking bored.

"Zukyun, indeed…" Ruby shook her head, "Sadly, Summer Rose soon died during a mission, leaving dad in sorrow, and with six kids to take care of alone, however Taiyang eventually remarried to the widow Lily Adams, also taking in her son; Nathan Adams."

"Yeah, hi, I still don't like this idea that keeps popping up," Nate huffed, one of his hands being held by a green-skinned child, whom was picking his nose with the one Nate wasn't holding.

"Together, Lily and Taiyang would have two children of their own; Neptune, and later; Nepgear Xiao Long," Ruby nodded to two purple haired girls.

"That's us! Yeah!" Neptune cheered, Nepgear waved shyly.

"And… that's it for dad's escapades!" Ruby smiled and laughed, "Four partners, three wives, and nine kids!"

"Great! Can we go home now?" Yang asked tiredly, gesturing to Nadia and Blake, seated nearby.

"Not so fast!" Ruby shouted, before pointing to a lower section of the diagram, "Yang would in her teen years go on to date a cat faunus by the name of Blake Belladonna, who she would later marry in adulthood, they would then find and adopt an orphan faunus girl by the name of Nadia Fortune!" Ruby pointed to another section, "Meanwhile Nathan Adams would foolhardily volunteer for an experiment involving inhaling lots of random dust, the results of was one of his boogers taking on a sentient, humanoid form, eventually growing into the child known as Snottle!"

"foolhardily?" Nate grunted, patting his son's head.

"And… okay, I think we're done!" Ruby nodded proudly, everyone else let out a series of relieved sighs.

"Seriously, do we have to do this every time we're all Awake together?" Nate questioned grumpily.

"Nope, not every time, just when I think it's worth looking into," Ruby smirked playfully.

* * *

"Val, Blake, I know you guys are a dog and cat faunus respectively, but you both have to admit this is dumb," Yang sighed as she watched her brother and girlfriend glare at each other from across the room.

"I'm not a dog! I'm a wolf! Wolf!" Val snapped.

"And our species is not what this is about," Blake added blandly.

"Than what is it?" Yang asked in confusion.

"Cheap shots!" Val shouted loudly.

"It's not a cheap shot, you weren't paying attention," Blake countered.

"Why you little!" Val looked like he was ready to lunge forward, but Yang quickly put herself between the two.

"Wow! Wow! Seriously, what the hell!?" she asked, looking between them, "Cheap shots at what, were you two fighting!?"

"Video games," Nadia suddenly interjected with a bored expression.

"… Huh?" Yang looked confused.

"Uncle Val keeps losing to K-mom at video games…"

"… That's what this is about?" Yang looked like she wasn't sure what to think.

"I want another round! This time I won't let you pull any cheap tricks!" Val exclaimed with a determined glare.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Blake grunted, Yang shook her head and groaned.

"Are you sure this isn't about the species-thing?" Yang questioned as Blake and Val exchanged a few hisses and growls.

"If there's one thing I can appreciate about the expanding family, it's that I am no longer the baby!" Nate exclaimed, looking toward Nepgear with Akazukin at his side.

"Zukyun?" Akazukin tilted her head in confusion, Nate frowned.

"Please stop saying that…"

"… Zukyun!"

"What does 'zukyun' even mean?" Nepgear asked, looking a bit apprehensive.

"'Zukyun' means 'zukyun!'" Akazukin stated smugly.

"'Zukyun' means 'nothing!'" Nate hissed in aggravation.

"Let me try!" the UnAwake Neptune suddenly jumped in excitedly, "Zukyun!"

"Yeah! Zukyun!" Akazukin cheered.

"Seriously! Stop it!" Nate growled.

"You're my big brother, it's my job to annoy you!" Neptune stuck out her tongue, Akazukin giggled and Nepgear looked nervously between them, Nate sighed but allowed himself to smile a little.

"Hey! Baby bro! Come help me with this Christmas tree!" Ruby called from the other room, Nate's smile disappeared.

"Don't call me that! I'm not the 'baby' anymore!" he shouted back as he moved to go to her.

"Still the youngest boy! Still my baby bro!" Ruby countered, Nate groaned as his younger sisters and Akazukin shared a few laughs.

* * *

Nadia sat on the couch with a bored expression, she glanced down at the floor, where Snottle sat, his eyes glued to the TV, and his fingers firmly up his nostrils.

"Um… so, cousin?" she spoke unsurely, Snottle glanced her way with a blank expression.

"Hello…"

"Yes, hello…" the two stared at each other for a few moments, "… Do you need to keep your fingers up your nose all the time?"

"Nose-picking is good, it feels good and is good for you," Snottle stated plainly, Nadia's expression scrunched a bit.

"I'm not a doctor, but… I don't think that's right."

"Come on cuzz! It feels great, let's dig for gold!" Snottle did an enthusiastic twirl, the cat-girl gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in picking my nose, you can continue though," Nadia waved off the offer, but soon noticed that her hands were moving against her will, "Huh, what the…!?" her hands moved towards her nose, two fingers outstretched, "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Dig for gold! It's fun!" Snottle exclaimed, Nadia let out hiss as she tried to move her head away from her hands.

"I don't want to pick my nose!" she growled, she charged forward from the couch and knocked Snottle off his feet, she immediately felt her hands return to her control and gave a sigh of relief.

"Ow, that hurt," Snottle whined from the floor, the cat faunus sent a glare his way.

"Well, that's what you get for trying to get me to do something against my will! I will not be picking my nose anytime soon!" Nadia huffed, crossing her arms, Snottle pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"But it's fun," he insisted, keeping his own fingers in his nose, the cat-girl sweatdropped with a blank expression.

"You and I have very different ideas of fun…"

"Snottle!" Nate entered the room with his arms crossed, the green-skinned child looked his way, "What did I tell you about making people pick their noses?"

"But dad…"

"Don't you 'but dad' me! Now, apologize to your cousin!" Nate snapped with a firm expression, Snottle stared blankly at him for a moment, before turning to Nadia and bowing.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to share my interests with you…"

'Your interest is picking your nose?' Nadia thought with a blank expression, she shook the thought away and shrugged, "Eh, no harm done, just don't do it again."

"Okay…"

"Good," Nate nodded with a small smile, before turning to leave, "Now be good! I need to help grandpa-Taiyang with the food preparation," and with that, he left for the kitchen, and the two cousins were left in silence once more.

"… So, what's up with you and your dad anyway?" Nadia questioned after a moment.

"I was one of his boogers that gained sentience and traveled the world, until returning home where I became a yo-kai after being sucked up a by vacuum and thrown out…"

"… Huh, really?"

"… Yes."

* * *

"Christmas dinner is served!" Taiyang announced to his family seated at the table, including his nine children, two grandchildren, wife, daughter-in-law, her parents, Raven, and Qrow (both Awake, and Qrow not very pleased that he was a she this Loop…)

"Zukyun! I'm so hungry!" Akazukin cheered, reaching for some of the various food items that were spread out at the table, only for her to be bopped on the head by Val, who sat beside her.

"Idiot! Don't just go grabbing food like that!" the wolf faunus growled, Akazukin drooped a little.

"Here," Ruby tossed a roll that her twin caught, before giving her a happy smile, Val however…

"Throwing food is also unacceptable!"

"Says the guy who likes to eat raw meat off the ground…" Blake muttered from across the table, between her parents and Yang, Val glared at her.

"Hey, do you have something to say to me!?"

"Guys, really?" Yang sighed in embarrassment as Val and Blake glared at each other while exchanging growls and hisses.

"Snottle, don't pick your nose at the table!" Nate scolded his son in the seat beside him.

"Um… excuse me?" Taiyang tried to speak, but nobody seemed to hear him.

"This is boring, can we eat yet?" Neptune questioned hungrily.

"Neptune…" Nepgear whined a bit, sinking into her seat.

"Why did I even come here?" Raven muttered boredly.

"Because I wasn't going to face everyone else like this by myself," Qrow angrily whispered into her sister's eat.

"Yet, you were fine with facing me?"

"Look, I'm hungry, why can't we just take food?" Grif questioned.

"You should wait for papa-Taiyang to speak first," Nate stated, gesturing to the man who was still trying to get a word in, before looking back at his son, "Snottle! I told you to get your fingers out of your nose!"

"Ah, never a dull moment here, huh?" Kali questioned good naturally, Ghira didn't look like who knew what to say…

"Excuse me!" Taiyang spoke up loudly, all eyes went to him, all shenanigans stopping, Lily nodded in approval, the Looping father sighed, "Thank you, now…" a confused look suddenly came onto the man's face, realizing he had no idea what to say…

"… Dad?" Ruby spoke up in concern, Taiyang opened his mouth and closed it a few times, before putting on a calm exterior and letting out a cough.

"Enjoy the food everyone…"

"… That's it?" Cinder asked blankly.

"Good enough for me!" Neptune lunged forward, grabbing whatever she wanted for her plate.

"Um, sis, that's rude…" Nepgear muttered unsurely.

"Would you two knock it off and just eat?" Yang tried to mediate between Val and Blake.

"You're not getting any food until you get those fingers out of your nose and wash those hands," Nate stated sternly to Snottle, the child simply stared at his father blankly, his fingers still firmly up his nose.

"Grandma Kali, Grandpa Ghira, can we spend next Christmas with you guys?" Nadia questioned tiredly.

"Sure thing, it will be great to have everyone over!" Kali nodded enthusiastically, Nadia and Ghira both stared blankly at her.

"That's… not what I meant."

Ruby laughed as the chaos continued, grabbing some food for herself and patting her father on the shoulder.

* * *

1.11

[Hyperdimension Neptunia X RWBY]

Ruby kicked down the door to her Dorm with an almost crazed grin adorning her face. Her team turned to look at her with questioning looks.

"The door was unlocked," Weiss pointed out.

"Guys, Guys! Guess who's replacing Penny this loop!?" Ruby asked

Ruby drug in a girl with flowing Lilac hair wearing a white school uniform with Purple accents. She was blushing profusely and unable to make eye contact with anything but the floor.

"Um… Hi..."

Ruby grinned, "Girls, meet my newest Sister, Nepgear!"

Weiss looked to Yang, "I thought Random Adoptions were more your thing."

Yang shrugged, "What can I say, our family is Always Open!"

Blake and Weiss stared at her for an awkward amount of time.

Yang got up from her seat and sauntered over to the Visiting Looper.

"So… Welcome to the family, Nepgear!" Yang held out her hand, "I'm Yang, but you can call me 'Big Sis' or maybe 'Awesome sis'"

Yang winked as she held out her hand. Nepgear raised her head and her eyes widened.

"Peashy…?" She muttered

Yang cocked her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, you look like someone from my branch…"

"Now, that you mention it," Weiss interjected, "I can see it."

"Oh, hello, Miss Weiss. Good to see you again."

"Likewise, how is Lowee doing?"

"Blanc doesn't know weather to smash you with her hammer or hug you once she saw what you did to the twins."

Weiss smiled at that.

"Oh, This is so awesome, Everyone in the family is getting along together!"

"Wait, Family?" Nepgear asked.

"Yang and I are engaged," Blake clarified.

"And my Sister is dating their uncle," Weiss added indicating Yang and Ruby.

"This seems Complicated…"

"You'll get used to it."

"This calls for cake!" Ruby cheered, "I'll be right back."

"By the way Nepgear, tell Blanc she has an excellent Cake butler." Weiss said.

* * *

1.12

Noire looked at the two designs on her desk, then looked at the two leaders of her neighboring nation.

"And what makes you think that I can even make these?" she groused haughtily.

"Aw, come on Noire. The cosplay thing's pretty much an open-" Neptune started.

"Let me rephrase, Why do you want me to make cosplay versions of your 4 Goddesses Online avatars?"

"Would you believe that it's for an Inter-Universal wedding?" Nepgear offered sweetly.

Noire stared at the Nep sisters through half lidded eyes, "Of course with you two it's something interdimensional."

"Inter-Universal," Neptune corrected, "It's a small but very important distinction."

Noire just sighed.

"Besides, it's not Just because of the wedding! I have a personal mission in that universe, too!" Neptune declared.

"Big Sis, Ruby and Yang are very nice people, at least give them a chance." Nepgear tried to mediate.

"I don't know, Little Nep, Word spreads fast across the multiverse! I don't want to deal with Vert on a multiversal scale!"

"Actually, Yang is more like Peashy than Vert."

Noire groaned in exasperation, "Fine, I'll make you your stupid Armor! Just take all your looping nonsense out of here!"

"Thank you, Noire!" Neptune said as she bounced out to the balcony followed by Nepgear.

"Whatever," Noire muttered as the two went HDD and flew off the their own country, "It gives me a chance to figure out armor, anyway…"

* * *

1.13

The thing about the Gamindustri branch was that baseline was very fluid. Sometimes it would take weeks from one incident to the other, Sometimes it would take years. Everything in between was loop variable. With only three loopers and a highly variable branch with some VERY Common variants. Neptune was beginning to get a bit more stir crazy than even most anchors.

It had gotten so bad that she was doing her actual job of her own volition... Oh, the humanity.

At least Paperwork was loop variable, so Neptune was at her desk. Signing various odds and ends that would keep the Planeptune monorails running on time. Compa then walked into the office, looking around the room, as if she was inspecting every detail of the Room.

Neptune tilted her head, "What's going on Compa?"

"Nep-Nep, We are in Hyperdimension, right?"

"Um... Yeah?"

Compa then looked at Neptune, "So... We met when I found you in Virtua forest, and you were suffering from amnesia."

Variants, they may be, a lot of stuff that's happened before baseline resonated in broad strokes.

Neptune raised her eyebrow, "Compa, what's wrong?"

"So, Ultradimension, Lady Plutia, and Peashy... That was all a weird dream right? I Dreamt that Planeptune was governed by another CPU named Plutia, and then a girl named Peashy, Iffy, and I were raised by the two of you"

Neptune's eyes widened. She got up from her desk, grabbed Compa's hand and ran out of the room.

"HISTY!"

It had caught her off guard at first, but Histoire was actually glad that Neptune was doing work. It left her time to do her actual duties as Oracle and even tidy up around the tower. Maybe all this looping business was good for her.

"HISTY!"

The tiny book fairy turned around to see both Neptune and Compa, both trying to catch their breath.

"What's wrong, Neptune?" Histoire asked.

"Histy! Data check on Compa, Stat!" Neptune ordered.

"Shouldn't take more than 3 seconds." Histoire then closed her eyes and in exactly 3 seconds a 'ding' emitted from her book.

"There... seems to be a lot here that wasn't before. It also mentions Ultradimension again, that's something that's only in your files, Neptune... Could this mean...?"

Neptune squealed in delight and grabbed Compa's wrist again and dragged her off.

"Come on, Compa, Neppy Momma has a lot to talk to you about!"

Histoire sighed, Neptune's work ethic was nice while it lasted.

_  
"So... The giant Supercomputer that runs the entire multiverse, which is also a tree, crashed." Compa clarified.

"Yep." Neptune affirmed.

"And your existence is the one thing that's holding our universe together?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh, Nep-Nep, That must be so lonely for you."

"Well I do I have Nepgear and Iffy, Some visitors come in from other loops too! Nepgear and I may have gotten Adopted by the Multiversal equivalent of Vert."

Compa nodded even though that statement made no sense to her.

"So... What do I do now?"

Neptune grinned, "Anything you want! First I'll teach you to Ping, and about your pocket! and then Gamindustri is your Oyster, baby!"

"Really? I can do anything I want?"

"Are you going to kill everybody we know and love in order to defeat Arbore?"

"Goodness, No!"

"Then you can do anything you want! Nepgear's working on various weapon designs, Iffy's Green Sister. I see it, I see it now, the whole world is within your reach! Endless Possibilities!"

"Wait, Iffy's Green Sister? Is that why she's in Leanbox now?"

"Oh yeah, Vert should be inviting us to the ceremony any day now."

Compa held her chin in thought, "Well, The first thing I'll do is visit Iffy!"

IF lay on her bed. For all the things in the branch that were loop variable, Vert had always managed to give her the same room in the Basilicom every time. Which, Knowing Lady Vert, was no mere fluke of the cosmos.

She had managed to Pocket pretty much everything in her room, so that she had the same decorations in her room in every iteration. Which amounted to some figures and wall scrolls to an adventure anime that she most certainly wasn't obsessed with when she was younger. IF looked at the other item that was always in her Pocket: Her green jacket.

It was something unique about her. Most Loopers would do random things like that were meant solely to entertain the Looper. IF would, however, ALWAYS take on the mantle of Green Sister when she was awake, and she would wear the green jacket instead of her usual blue one to signify that.

It was funny that even though now she was Older than Vert (Well, She guessed so anyway, the actual mortality and age of the CPUs was highly loop variable). It never got easier for her to offer herself to be Lady Vert's Little sister.

IF stood on the windowsill of Vert's room, the wind blowing both her hair and her jacket dramtically.

"Lady Vert!" She declared, although she lost all authority in her voice in the next sentence, "I-I know it's most unusual to come before you so, But... I... I.. I Offer myself as the CPU Candidate of Leanbox!"

The statement went through Vert's mind like a bullet.

She coughed to contain her composure, "My, that is most unusual, but you do to realize that that is not a title to be gained so easily. While it is tragic that I do not have a Sister of my own, It wouldn't do for me to just adopt some random girl that appeared in my window."

IF smiled at the restraint, and then bowed her head, "Please, Lady Green Heart, I have admired you for longer than anyone has known! I would do anything to gain the title of your li...litt... CPU Candidate."

IF's entire face was Red, even after all these years, calling herself Lady Vert's little sister was unthinkable, bordering on blasphemous if not for the fact that she has fulfilled the duties several times over.

Vert picked up on that nervousness.

"Well then, I supposed we can talk about it more inside," Vert said with a smile, "May I ask your name, dear?"

"M-my name is IF..."

"I..F..." Vert mulled the letters over, " Just those letters?"

IF nodded.

"Well then, I'll call you Iffy!" Vert announced, "Is that okay with you?"

"I-It would Honor me, Lady Vert," IF gulped.

"Come inside, and I'll make us some tea, and please, call me 'Big sis'"

It was at those words that everyone in Leanbox felt a disturbance in the force.

IF smiled at the memory, and looked back up at the ceiling. A knock sounded from her door.

"Who is it?" IF called.

Compa flew through the doorway and glomped IF on her bed.

"C-Compa!?"

"Did I throw you for a loop?" Compa asked sweetly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was lonely, and I needed an anchor."

"W-What?"

Compa pouted, "Nep-Nep told me these phrases would work... I'm Looping, Iffy"

"R-Really!?" IF took a breath, "Y-yeah, Loopers usually do go through the whole code-phrase thing, but since there were only the three of us, we barely even use 'em."

Compa giggled at that.

"I-It's great that you're looping, Compa. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you."

Compa tilted her head, "But, I've always been here."

"Yeah, but it's always been the same you. I learn so much about you, and yet... you haven't seen me. There have been loops where we're basically sisters."

Compa, "I've been through that! You, Me, and Peashy all being raised in the Planeptower."

"You're from Ultradimension!?" IF scooted back.

"Yes... and no... It's complicated," Compa scratched her chin in embarassment, "So, you're Green Sister now?"

"Heh, yeah, every time I'm Awake..."

Compa looked into IF's eyes, "Can you transform?"

IF Blushed and looked away, "Y-yeah, I... swallowed a CPU Memory one loop and it kinda stuck..."

"Can you show me?"

IF gulped, "I... I... Okay but promise not to laugh."

Compa hummed questioningly as IF was covered in a Column of light. The light died and in her place was a girl wearing a white cybernetic body suit covered by a Green Translucent cape. Her Green hair was tied into a side tail and her eyes were a bright red. Compa's eyes glittered at the transformation. Really it was just the hair and the eyes, but it got the message across.

"You look so cool, Iffy!"

Green Sister blushed, "Does't thou really think so?"

IF then shot her hand to her mouth as she said that.

Compa just smiled, "You have a verbal tic?"

"This form comes from the very depths of my subconscious, This manner of speech is the result of that. Lady Nep laughs at me for it."

"Aww, I think it's cute Iffy!"

IF canceled the transformation, "Yeah well... let's see If I can't get you somewhere to stay. We got a lot to talk about."

And thus, Compa was ready for the world of the infinite loops.

* * *

A/N:I think I'll leave the first chapter on that note. There are more snippets to come and more Nonsense that'll come in the Multiverse of The Infinite Loops.


End file.
